


A Farm boy and a City slicker

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Clark Kent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce has no friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NO CAPES, One Shot, Snark, but Clark still has his powers, sex on a rocking chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clark works with Wayne industries, more specifically Wayne foods to sell his farm produce. Bruce sometimes comes over to inspect everything before shipping. Bruce is an arrogant, self righteous prick, but for whatever reason Clark likes him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	A Farm boy and a City slicker

Bruce parks his car near the Kent farmhouse and gets out. From the distance he sees Clark on the porch, sitting in a rocking chair. Clark is almost always in that damn rocking chair. 

The man is wearing some red flannel and some jeans. 

Bruce starts to go over to him, but as soon he starts to walk, he hears some barking. "Shit." He mumbles.

Soon he sees a white dog coming from behind the house and it's running towards him. When it's close, it tries to jump on Bruce, but Bruce backs away. 

"Get away mutt." 

But the dog only keeps barking and tries to jump on him. Bruce reaches into his pocket and takes out something that's wrapped in a napkin. It's a dog biscuit. He has dogs of his own, so he decided to carry one around whenever he goes to the Kent farm. 

Bruce unwraps it and shows it to the white canine. "Here, now leave me be." He throws it and the dog chase after it. 

Bruce makes sure there's no dirt on his expensive suit and goes over to the porch where Clark is still sitting in that damn rocking chair. 

"I hope you ain't give my dog sum that could kill him." He says in his usal thick mid western accent. The accent that Bruce always makes fun of him for.

Bruce only rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I may not be a fan of mangy animals, but I'm not a psychopath." 

"My dog ain't mangy." Clark says with a glare. "Just because he's not a fancy Pedegree type like yours hounds, doesn't mean he's something like a coyote." 

Bruce smirks at the way Clark says that word and decides to mess with the farm boy. 

"The word is pronounced Ki-yotee, not Ki-yote. I know country people aren't exactly the most educated, but please work on your speech." 

Clark glares, before standing up. Finally getting out of that annoying rocking chair that squeaks everytime Clark rocks in it. 

"Oh fuck you, city boy-"

"I'm older than you, doll. So I’m definitely not a boy." He says and turns on his gotham city accent. Clark blushes and Bruce smirks again. It's fun to get the farmer flustered. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I even work with you." Clark mumbles.

"So you don't go broke. Be greatful that Wayne foods is selling your produce, You may not like me too much, but I'm sure that paycheck we send you is worth it. Remember I don't need you, you need me." 

Clark glares a little. He doesn't hate Bruce, but god damn he's such a self righteous asshole with a power trip. 

"If ya done inflating that damn ego of yours, let me show you the corn." 

Clark starts to walk off the porch and Bruce follows him. They walk over to the cornfield and go in. 

Clark stops at stock and picks an ear of corn. He gets the husk off it and shows Bruce. It's a good yellow, there's not one kernel that looks dried or brown. 

"Look good don’t it? Like yer could eat straight of the husk."

"No growth hormones right?" 

"Nah, we have ain't never have to use that shit." They walk around the cornfield and Bruce inspects a few more stocks of corn.

"Perfect, I'll send over a crew to pack these up and please try not to use those powers of yours if you help them. Workers were suspicious when they saw you lift up 7 300 pounds creates all at once.” 

"Just tell em I eat ma wheaties." Clark jokes and starts to lead Bruce out of the cornfield. 

Bruce is the only one who knows of his powers and that's he's not really from earth. Bruce found out his secret, when he saw the farmer lift up a tracker with out any effort. 

Clark then takes him to another field that's not to far from the corn cornfield. It's an apple orchard really and it's one of the things Clark takes pride in the most at his farm. 

"Take a look, aren't these just the freshest apples ya've ever seen?" Clark reaches up and takes one from a tree branches. 

It was a perfect apple. Bright red, good skin to it and Clark hands him the fruit so Bruce can smell how fresh it is. 

They walk out of the orchard, Bruce still has the piece of corn in his hand and the apple. "My cellar has some eggs I just got from the chickens, you wanna take a look."

"Maybe later. I'm a bit hungry after looking at fresh corn and apples. Maybe you can make me some of that country home cooking." 

"I ain't one of your servants." 

~~~~~~~

Despite what he said, Clark still found himself in the kitchen in front of the stove taking out a pan of eggs and hash casserole. 

"Smells good doll, I can get use to this. You cooking my meals like good little wife." Bruce says and turns on that Gotham accent again. 

"Don't press your luck city boy." Clark says as he sets the pan a side next to a tray of bread rolls he made this morning. Clark turns off the oven and goes to get some plates in the kitchen cabinet. 

In about ten minutes, Clark is putting a plate of casserole and bread roll in front of Bruce and putting a plate on the table for himself. 

"A bit greasy for my taste, but it'll do."

"Shut up and eat." Clark mumbles as he picks up his fork. 

Bruce picks up his knife and fork and starts to dig in. It does taste good, really good. He respects Alfred and likes his cooking, but Clark's cooking is just a bit better than his. 

"Bruce?"

"Hm?" Bruce answers as he cuts open his roll with a butter knife. "I was wondering if you can start selling something else of mine."

"And what would that be?"

"Baking mixes for Corn bread and dinner rolls, I think people would enjoy my family recipes for them." 

"I don't know, to me your vegetables, fruits and eggs are the only things I need from you."

"Thought ya said you didn't need me." This time it was Clark's turn to smirk. "My point is that I'm not sure if It'll sell."

"Come on Mr.hotshot, I'm sure a smooth talking city slicker like yourself, can make it sell." 

"You think I'm smooth talking?"

"Sure. When you're not being a prick." Clark says casually as he licks some melted butter from his bread rolls off his fingers. He uses a lot of butter when making them. 

"And here I thought you were immune to my charm. Let's make a deal, remember how I agreed to sell your eggs?"

Clark blushes as he starts to remember. "Yeah." He remembers that almost too well. He gave Bruce a blow job in the barn. It almost wasn't even a blow job, Bruce fucked his mouth until his throat felt sore.

"This time you let me fuck your perky little ass and your mixes can be on the shelfs in a week. I'll get them mass produce in a factory. We have a deal?"

"You make deals like this with all your business partners?" Bruce gives a bit of a charming smile. "Just you doll." 

Bruce gets up from his chair and goes over to Clark. He bends his head down and kisses the farmer. Clark moans a bit and kisses him back. 

~~~~~~~

Soon when they're done eating, Bruce is shoving Clark outside onto the porch and attacking his lips. 

Both are kissing passionately and Bruce is able to get his tongue into the farmer's mouth. "Why are we out here?" Clark says when they pull back and he's panting a little.

"Because, I'm fucking you on that annoying rocking chair." 

Clark feels himself blush again. He wonders where are on earth does Bruce get such kinky ideas like that from.

"Take off your pants." Bruce orders and Clark almost rushes to follow his command. Once he pulls them down, his hard cock springs free and he's about to grab it, but Bruce grabs his hand.

“Ah, ah, no touching. You're coming on my cock inside you alone.”

"Damn you." Clark whimpers and Bruce only chuckles before kissing the farmer again. 

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle of lube. "Were you expecting this or something?" Clark ask.

"I always like to be prepared, now bend over the porch banister." Clark nods and does what he says, showing off that perky ass of his. 

Bruce grabs one of his asscheeks and spreads him open, getting a look at the delicious looking rose bud between Clarks cheeks. 

"So pink and pretty." Bruce mumbles. He sticks his tongue out and gives Clark's hole a heavy lick. Clark gasp and Bruce does it again, putting a bit more pressure on his clenching rim. 

Bruce then opens the bottle of lube and pours some on his hands. He also pours some between Clark's asscheeks. He puts the bottle back in his pocket and rubs his hands together until they're slick. 

He spreads Clark open again and gets one finger in his hole. Clark moans as the man's big finger moves in him and thrust. "M-More."

"More? You like me fingering your little hole, doll?" Bruce twist his finger and pulls it down a bit, he then takes it out so he can stroke the rim. 

"You didn't answer doll." He plunges his finger back in roughly and Clark groans. "Yes, n-now please."

"Good boy." Bruce gets another slick finger in and spreads the two fingers apart in Clark to get him open a bit more. He hooks them as he starts to pull them out and it makes Clark's eyes roll to the back of his head. 

"Fuck, Bruce." He whispers. 

Bruce puts his fingers back in and hooks them again. "So desperate and needy. We're outside you know, what if someone were to see you like this? They see the proud, farmer Clark Kent, begging for Bruce's Wayne cock like a slut. You be the talk of your town, wouldn't you? You wouldn't have your Boy Scout reputation, you have the reputation of being Bruce's Wayne personal whore." 

Clark whimpers at Bruce's words and curses when he feels another finger go in him. Bruce fans out all three fingers and then goes deep in Clark's ass to feel his prostate. 

"Oh fuck, B-Bruce." 

"Yes doll?"

"P-please just fuck me already." Bruce grins and grinds his fingers on Clark's prostate one more time before taking them out. 

His fingers come out with a squelching sound due to him using so much lube. The sound make's Clark's cheeks go red again. 

His hole was leaking lube, but Bruce uses a thumb to swipe it up and push it it back in his messy hole. 

"Get on the chair." 

While Clark does what he says, Bruce unbuckles his pants and gets his cock out. Bruce uses the leftover lube on his hands to slick up his cock before going over to Clark who is now on the chair. 

"So..um how are we going to do this?" Clark ask. Bruce only answers by grabbing Clark's legs and putting them over his shoulders. 

"Oh." Clark says while feeling embarrassed.

The tip of Bruce's cock is touching his pink rim and he pushes in slowly. The chair rocks a bit and Bruce grabs it to keep it still. 

He gives a Clark a minute before he starts thrusting. 

"Oh f-fuck." Clark moans and Bruce smirks. "Now to put this stupid thing to good us." 

Bruce rocks the chair to pull Clark off his hard member. Clark gasp when he feels suddenly empty, but the feeling doesn't last too long, because Bruce slams back into him. 

Bruce thrust a couple of times, before using the chair to pull Clark off his cock and slamming back in. 

"You're never going to sit in this thing again without thinking how I fucked you in it." 

"Shit." Clark curses. "Y-You dirty son of-Ahh!" Bruce uses the chair to get him empty again and actually uses it to get his cock back in. 

"Bruce, need to come, please!" 

"That's right, doll. Beg, beg while I fuck you on this thing like a cheap whore, scream for me and let people know how much of a needy cock slut you are. I bet you wouldn't mind me fucking you anywhere. On your kitchen counter, in your barn. It wouldn't matter to you as long you get filled with my cock, am I right slut?”

Clark gives a weak glare and bites his lip to hold in a moan. "Just stop being a self righteous prick and let me c-come."

"Well since you asked. Come doll face, come with me fucking you in your chair."

Bruce gives one more thrust, before coming, filling Clark up. Clark whines as he starts to come on his chest.

In a few minutes after they get off their high, Bruce pulls out. He watches his come leak out of Clark's now red, fucked out hole. 

"Glad this didn't break." Clark mumbles. He stands up and pulls up his pants. 

"I was hoping it would a little. I find this thing annoying, in fact how about you get rid of it and I'll buy something that doesn't creek."

Clark rolls his eyes. "And yer wonder why you have no other friends bedsides me." 

Bruce raises his brow. "We're friends?"

"Yeah ya jackass." Clark says, making sure his accent is extra thick. "You hang around my farm even though you don't have to, you took me to a few football games and you stop by here whenever your drunk from parties and you drink my coffee when you have a nasty hang over." 

"Hm, but were so..."

"Mean to each other?"

"Yeah and I have other friends."

"Who, yer butler?" 

Clark smirks when he sees the billionaire blush from embarrassment. "We're mean to each other and I can't stand you half the time, But for whatever reason I like you. You wanna stay bit longer for some pie?" 

Bruce shrugs. "I can go for Kents famous pie. Also you wanna....go to dinner this Saturday?" 

Clark raises his brow. "You asking me on a date, city boy?"

Bruce blushes again and almost looks away. "No...maybe. You wanna go or not?"

Clark grins and nods. "Sure, just nothin too fancy."

"I'm taking you to a five star steak restaurant and you're going to like it. Not everything you eat can be cornbread and barbecue ribs." 

Clark chuckles. "Let's go eat some pie, city slicker."

"Lead the way, Farm boy." Bruce says while following him into the homey kent farm house.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that I had this story saved in my draft for months. Hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
